uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Banquet of the Golden Witch/Colored Text
This page contains all the red truths for the episode, contextualized and arranged by chapter. Prologue Second Game, Second Twilight Jessica and Kanon were shown to be killed by Beatrice's furniture beforehand. The survivors found Jessica's body face down in her room with a stake stabbed into her back. Kanon's corpse was not found. Jessica's room had been locked and was opened by Rosa with Gohda's master key. A key was found on the side table with a cute mascot next to it, likely Jessica's key to her room. Regarding the closed room * Lucifer: After they locked Jessica-chan's room with the master key, how did they return the key to the corpse's pocket, which was inside the room? * Battler: ...Well, maybe... ...That's it, they used a fishing line or something, sending just the key into the room through the crack of the door... * Belphegor: So naive. Of all of the doors that exist on Rokkenjima, none has a crack through which a key can slip. Chapter 4: Possibility of a 19th Person Number of Humans * Beatrice: I have the power to speak the truth in red * Beatrice: When I speak in red, it will contain absolutely no illusions. If I say once in red that there are no more than 100 people on this island, you will no longer be permitted to create a 101st person. Chapter 5: Rosa and the Witch of the Forest Rosa's Story Rosa recounted an episode from her childhood where she had stumbled upon a hidden mansion and met a person called Beatrice. The woman was the splitting image of the portrait, but seemed far more sheltered and docile than the Beatrice Battler knew of. Beatrice described it as the story of her past, where Kinzo had bound her soul in the form of a human, causing her to lose her memories and identity. She had lived in this mansion for her whole life, periodically visited by Kinzo, though the man had evaded all questions regarding her identity and situation. Rosa had taken Beatrice to see the outside world, but Beatrice slipped off a cliff and died upon hitting the rocks below. Regarding Beatrice's past * Ronove: A hidden mansion called Kuwadorian does exist in the forest of Rokkenjima. That is the place we were just talking about. * Battler: So that Beato relaxing in the garden of Kuwadorian...and that conversation she had with Grandfather...were the truth? * Ronove: Yes. It is the truth. In the past, the pair actually had a conversation like that in this place. * Battler: You said she was born from a homunculus, but does that kind of unscientific, magical thing actually exist?! * Ronove: I am unable to answer that question. After all, doing so would cause a stalemate. * Ronove: This is the world of 1967 * Ronove: In 1967, in a hidden mansion on Rokkenjima, Beatrice-sama existed as a human Regarding Beatrice's fall * Battler: ...I won't let you trick me so easily. Can you repeat it in red?! That she's certainly dead!! She has to be alive, right?! It's obvious!! * Beatrice: How does that look alive to you? It's definitely dead! Number of Humans * Beatrice: There are no more than 18 humans on this Rokkenjima (The Rokkenjima of 1986.) Chapter 9: Skirmish First Twilight The five servants and Kinzo were found dead by the adults in six separate rooms, all of which had their doors and windows locked. According to Nanjo, the chest wounds on the servants were likely due to a spear or a gun. Kinzo's corpse was burnt entirely, and had been identified due to him having polydactyly. The six rooms formed a closed "loop" of locked rooms. An envelope was found alongside each corpse, and contained both a master key (with the exception of Kinzo) and the room key to the next room in the sequence. Shannon's corpse had been discovered first via the breaking of a window, and the remaining corpses were found in the following order as per the room keys discovered: # Mansion parlor: Shannon # Mansion second floor guest room: Kumasawa # Mansion third floor waiting room: Gohda # Mansion second floor VIP room: Genji # Mansion boiler room: Kinzo # Chapel Beatrice's closed room definition * Beatrice: The term 'closed room' refers to a room where the inside and the outside are completely cut off from each other. Naturally, it will be impossible to even affect things across that boundary line, much less enter or escape across it. This includes an all-inclusive denial of the existence of hidden doors, as well as all possibility of intervention from the outside. * Battler: How do you define 'all possibility of intervention from the outside'? * Beatrice: I refer to all types of direct intervention from the outside, such as using a fishing line or a long, thin rod. In conclusion, there are no gaps in the doors and windows through which such tricks will work. * Battler: I wonder about that. Even if there wasn't a gap, you should be able to interfere with radio waves, like with a remote control, right? * Beatrice: Very well. I'll add to this definition that interference due to radio waves and related methods of remote control shall be impossible. * Battler: There's also an extension telephone in the parlor. A device connected to that wouldn't count as remote control, right?! * Beatrice: The phones are already unusable, are they not? ...Ah, whatever. I'll include that too. All direct and indirect methods of interfering with the inside of the closed room from the outside of the room are impossible. * Battler: What about a voice or a knock? Those should be able to interfere from the outside without someone entering the room, right? * Beatrice: Even though it's a closed room, it probably isn't impossible for someone to knock or call out. The closed room definition does not cover whether transmission of intent across the boundary is possible or not. * Beatrice and Virgilia confirm that all rooms in the loop satisfy this definition Regarding the locks and keys * Battler: Beato, repeat it. How many master keys this time? * Beatrice: Hmph. The same as last time. There are five, one for each servant. * Beatrice: In other words, the six closed rooms form one massive closed room, and all of the master keys as well as the individual room keys are shut up inside it...! * Beatrice: Furthermore, all of the doors and windows on the six rooms are normal. No device exists which can lock them without a key, such as an auto-lock. Regarding classic closed room tricks * Battler (repetition request): 'The six victims are all dead' * Beatrice: These six are all dead: Kinzo, Genji, Shannon, Kanon, Gohda, and Kumasawa! * Battler: We'll start by denying that classic trick where the victims are playing dead. * Battler (repetition request): 'No one is hiding in any of the six rooms!' * Beatrice: There is no one hiding in the six rooms! * Battler: Now I'm sure it's only the six of them in the can. And they aren't pretending to be dead. * Battler (repetition request): 'The six deaths were instant deaths' * Ronove: A classic closed room murder trick. One requiring that the victim receive a fatal wound...and then die later. It is possible for a closed room to be constructed unexpectedly if the victim holes up inside the room to escape the murderer...and then dies after locking the door. * Beatrice: The six died instantly! By 'died instantly', I mean the targets instantly became incapable of action after being attacked. Well, it might still have taken them several seconds or minutes to die in the complete sense of the word. But regardless, it was completely impossible for them to take any actions of their own will. Regarding the manner of death * Battler: The right approach is 'a murder really happened = it isn't a closed room'! (...) It's a sham that only looks like one! * Ronove: However, Battler-sama, only the victims are inside the rooms, and no other people exist inside the rooms. And by Milady's Closed Room Definition, remote murders from outside the room have been clearly denied, have they not? * Battler: The definition of remote murders is pretty broad, right? (...) a trap would make for an excellent remote murder! * Battler: Just as an example, let's say they were instructed to enter rooms that someone had picked out beforehand...and lock the doors from the inside to create the closed rooms themselves. A trap was set up in those rooms that they didn't know about...and that's what killed them. * Ronove: It does not conflict with Milady's Closed Room Definition. * Beatrice: The six were not killed by traps * Battler: And the definition of a trap?! * Beatrice: Something that activates when a victim triggers it on their own. (...) It also includes things activated by remote control or by a timer, ...everything of that sort! * Ronove: So, it refers to all arrangements that could carry out a murder without the direct participation of the one who planned it out. * Battler: Five were victims who got killed. But if you assume that the other person committed suicide, you can destroy this closed room!! * Battler (repetition request): 'The six deaths were all homicides' * Beatrice initially refuses, but changes her mind when pressed * Beatrice: None of the six committed suicide! * Battler: She didn't say 'the six deaths were all homicides'. She changed it to 'none of the six committed suicide'! Which means one of them wasn't killed by someone else and didn't commit suicide. * Battler: Culprit X, who was hiding among the 6, murdered the other 5 and then set up a closed room. ...After that, they planned to escape from or hide in that room by some method. However, they got in an accident!! The culprit died from an accident that even they hadn't expected, setting up a closed room murder that even they hadn't desired!! * Beatrice prepares to use the red truth against Battler's claim, but is stopped by Ronove Chapter 10: The Key to the Golden Land Number of Humans The only red truth in this chapter is used by Virgilia during a private conversation with Beatrice, where she is referencing to her red statement in Chapter 5: Rosa and the Witch of the Forest. * Virgilia: When you said 'There are no more than 18 people on this island', you actually cornered yourself. Chapter 13: Warning of Sacrifices Second Twilight Rosa and Maria's corpses were found by Rudolf in the rose garden. According to Nanjo, the causes of death were a stab to the medulla oblongata by the fence for Rosa and bare-handed strangling for Maria. The two had earlier been killed by EVA Beatrice in multiple cruel ways using the Endless Magic, and had been given this less brutal death by Beatrice. Rosa's gun had also been found at the scene with none of its ammunition expended. Hideyoshi had tested the gun and found it to be in working condition and not tampered with. Regarding the causes of death * Beatrice: I will say it in red. Rosa and Maria died. The causes of death were as Nanjo diagnosed. ...She wasn't eaten by a spider, nor was she crushed by a mountain of cake. * Battler: It was stated that there are no more than 18 people on this island, and now that eight people are already dead, we can narrow the field of suspects down to ten. One of them probably killed those two. ...Or could it also be an accidental death? Like Maria was having a tantrum, and when Aunt Rosa tried to stop her crying, she misjudged how much power she was using and accidentally killed her. Then she was so upset that she slipped and fell, landed on the fence, and unluckily, died. * Ronove: I will deny it with red. Rosa's and Maria's deaths were homicides. Chapter 17: The Witch's Courtroom Second Twilight See the description in Chapter 13: Warning of Sacrifices. Eva was observed to be pale earlier, and Hideyoshi felt her body temperature to be high. The two retired to a guest room on the second floor, where Hideyoshi watched over Eva as she tried to rest. They later went downstairs upon the discovery of Rosa and Maria's bodies. Regarding Eva's alibi * Battler: Don't try to trick me! Your true form isn't a witch or anything like it, but a flesh and blood human. The human culprit, Ushiromiya Eva!!! * EVA Beatrice summons Hideyoshi as a witness to testify for her * Hideyoshi: I was taking care of Eva in our room the whole time. Of course, Eva didn't leave the room. * Battler: I demand that he repeats it again in red!! * Hideyoshi: I was in the room the whole time. Both before and after the time of the crime * Battler (repetition request): 'Aunt Eva was also in the room for the entire time before and after the crime' * Battler: Uncle Hideyoshi was just there to create an alibi. You made him stay in the room and stealthily snuck out. * EVA Beatrice refuses * Battler: Maybe Uncle Hideyoshi didn't leave the room the whole time. But saying he was taking care of you the whole time...is a bright-red lie! Therefore, no alibi exists for you!! You had a chance to slip out of the room and kill Aunt Rosa and Maria! If you think you can dodge that, try proclaiming in red that 'Aunt Eva didn't take a step outside of her room'!! You can't, right? * The witch side resigns Fourth to Sixth Twilights The bodies of Rudolf, Kyrie, and Hideyoshi were found in the entrance hall by Battler, Eva, George, and Nanjo. They had wounds to their head, abdomen, and chest respectively, and stakes had been driven into these wounds. The corpses were not found next to each other, and their clothing was disordered, suggesting that they may have tried to resist or escape from the culprit. The three of them had gone to the mansion earlier to get food, with Rudolf and Hideyoshi carrying guns. Hideyoshi later gave his gun to Kyrie so that he could push the cart. Rudolf and Kyrie were then killed by the Chiesters under orders from EVA Beatrice. Hideyoshi had confronted EVA afterwards, causing her to use magic to remotely fire Rudolf's gun at him. Regarding the Eva culprit theory * Battler: My move won't change. Aunt Eva, you are the culprit!! This time, you don't even have an alibi from Uncle Hideyoshi!! You claim that you were sleeping in that room all by yourself. But that's not true!! If you can proclaim it in red, just try it!! * EVA Beatrice refuses * EVA Beatrice: Eva is just a woman. And the people who died were three adults with two guns, right? How did she kill them all by herself? How did she do it with those stakes as weapons? Like everyone keeps asking, how is this stake-shooting device constructed?! * Battler: It's a 'Devil's Proof'! Just because I can't explain it, that doesn't deny the existence of an unknown murder technique, or maybe an unknown weapon!! Seventh and Eight Twilights The bodies of Krauss and Natsuhi were found in the rose garden arbor by Battler, Jessica, Eva, and Nanjo. According to Nanjo, the markings on their necks indicated the cause of death to be strangulation. In addition, stakes had been found stabbed into Krauss's thigh and Natsuhi's calf. The two had been killed by the Chiesters under orders from EVA Beatrice while they were in the parlor, and then dragged out to the rose garden. Regarding the Eva culprit theory * Battler applies the same strategy, suspecting Eva as the culprit. While Eva had claimed that she had gone to the bathroom, there was no evidence or witness to support her alibi. * EVA refuses to confirm her alibi in red * EVA again questions Battler on how Eva would have killed them, but he simply responds with the Devil's Proof. Kyrie's Motive After Rosa and Maria's deaths, Kyrie and the other adults had decided that it would be best to focus on staying alive by remaining in the guesthouse and defending it. However, Kyrie later decided that she wanted to go outside to get food. She suggested that Hideyoshi join her and Rudolf. Regarding the contradiction in Kyrie's thinking and actions * EVA Beatrice: Kyrie didn't think that they needed food. Since going for food without a day wouldn't kill them, she claimed that they should not leave the guesthouse. And yet, she herself suggested that they leave the guesthouse to get food * Virgilia: You must present your claim through objective means. ...You'll need concrete proof that Kyrie changed her mind and decided that food really was necessary for some specific reason. ...For example, if someone heard her say that, or if it was written down somewhere. * EVA Beatrice: Too bad, the reason she changed her mind was not passed on to anyone, nor was it written down! Therefore, you can only speculate as to what was inside Kyrie's mind! * EVA Beatrice: Until the last instant before she died, Kyrie's behavior pattern of 'not going to get food = not going to the mansion' was maintained. And yet, she took the initiative and headed towards the mansion. She was pushing a cart, ready to carry food. * Beatrice: If the proposition that 'not going to get food = not going to the mansion' cannot be explained by itself, ...I will explain it with the contrapositive. In short, you can also explain it with 'she still went to the mansion = she had a goal other than food' * Beatrice: We cannot call Kyrie's ghost here, but by finding out what Kyrie left behind, we may be able to use that as a weapon. * EVA Beatrice: Kyrie did not leave anything written down. No matter what you find, how could you possibly figure anything out?!! * Beatrice searches Kyrie's corpse but fails to find anything suspicious * Battler picks up the cigarette butt from Kyrie's pocket and uses it as the basis for his argument. He notes that Kyrie does not smoke, and that the brand of the cigarette is different from the one that Rudolf smokes. He then verifies that it is the same brand that Hideyoshi smokes. * Battler's final theory: Kyrie found the cigarette butt in the guest room that Hideyoshi and Eva had been in. Since Eva hated smoking, this allowed her to deduce that Eva had not been in the room the whole time. She thus suspected Eva of having left the room, with Hideyoshi faking an alibi for her. She then told Rudolf of this, and planned to isolate Hideyoshi to question him by suggesting that he go along with them to the mansion to get food. Ninth Twilight Nanjo was killed by EVA Beatrice in the corridor outside the servant room. Jessica, who was inside the room, heard the commotion, but had been blinded by the discharge from Eva's rifle during their struggle earlier. Eva had run off after that, and Battler had followed her. Regarding Eva's alibi * EVA Beatrice: After Jessica was injured, Eva was constantly under Battler's supervision. Battler is neither the culprit nor an accomplice. By this, we can establish a perfect alibi for Eva Life and death statuses * EVA Beatrice: There are no more than 18 humans on this island * EVA Beatrice: But if I say it that way, you might also suspect animal culprits. I couldn't stand to hear some irrational theory about how an orangutan trained to commit murder wouldn't count as a human. So, I'll change it like this. * EVA Beatrice: No life forms other than humans have any connection to this game * EVA Beatrice: Next, I'll explain the situation of all 18 people who exist on this island. * EVA Beatrice: Kinzo is dead * EVA Beatrice: Krauss is dead * EVA Beatrice: Natsuhi is dead * EVA Beatrice: Hideyoshi is dead * EVA Beatrice: George is dead * EVA Beatrice: Rudolf is dead * EVA Beatrice: Kyrie is dead * EVA Beatrice: Rosa is dead * EVA Beatrice: Maria is dead * EVA Beatrice: Genji is dead * EVA Beatrice: Shannon is dead * EVA Beatrice: Kanon is dead * EVA Beatrice: Gohda is dead * EVA Beatrice: Kumasawa is dead * EVA Beatrice: Nanjo is dead * EVA Beatrice: Those 15 are all dead * EVA Beatrice: Battler is alive * EVA Beatrice: Eva is alive * EVA Beatrice: Jessica is alive * EVA Beatrice: Which means that when the last victim, Nanjo, died, only three people, Battler, Eva, and Jessica, were alive, right? Regarding the possibility that Battler, Eva, or Jessica killed Nanjo * EVA Beatrice: Eva was with you the whole time. So committing a crime was impossible for her. Of course, Battler-kun isn't the culprit. He wasn't forging an alibi for her, and he took the possibility that she was the culprit into account, watching her actions carefully. No chance existed for her to do anything suspicious! In short, at the time of the crime, only Nanjo and Jessica were in the servant room * EVA Beatrice: Your next move will be this, right? There's also a chance that Jessica is the culprit! But too bad, I'll slice it up in red before you try!! * EVA Beatrice: Ushiromiya Jessica has not committed murder! She was not involved with Nanjo's murder!! Her eyes were completely covered. It'd impossible for her to carry out a murder like that. And here's a bonus. Neither Eva nor Battler killed Nanjo, nor were they involved * EVA Beatrice: The culprit who killed Nanjo was neither Battler nor Eva nor Jessica. In other words, it wasn't one of the survivors. Get iiit? * Battler: What about multiple personalities...?! Just like how you were originally another personality of Aunt Eva's, ...let's say Jessica had another, witch-like personality, which took the name of 'someone other than Jessica' and killed Doctor Nanjo...!! * EVA Beatrice: I've already said it in red. Jessica's eyes were completely covered, and murder was impossible for her * EVA Beatrice: No matter what kind of personality she was possessed by, murder could not be carried out with her body! I wonder if you'll be satisfied if I say it this way? * EVA Beatrice: No actions caused by Jessica's body had any relation to or influence on the murder of Nanjo! This also applies to Battler and Eva. In other words, no matter how much you try to struggle and interpret it, neither Jessica nor Battler nor Eva is the culprit who killed Nanjo Regarding the manner of Nanjo's death * Battler: Then...all that's left...is the `Doctor Nanjo Suicide Theory', right?! And the trap theory! The culprit was already dead, but a trap that they had already prepared went off... * EVA Beatrice: Nanjo's death was a homicide. ...Of course, it was with a direct method of murder, not a trap. A weapon was readied, and he was killed with it from point-blank range in front of him! The culprit appeared openly before Nanjo's eyes, and as they both looked at each other's faces, the culprit killed him * Battler: In other words, no one can exist except the three survivors!! And yet, a fourth person other than those three appeared before Doctor Nanjo!! How could a person other than us appear and murder Doctor Nanjo when no 19th person exists?!?! Insane!! You're lying!! You're lying with the red!!! * EVA Beatrice: The red only tells the truth. Isn't doubting that the same as betraying the honor of that witch who's behind you, shriveling up in fear of me and hiding behind your back?! * EVA Beatrice: The one who appeared in front of Nanjo was me. A witch. ...The Golden Witch, who can't be explained away with the 18 humans!! * EVA Beatrice: The culprit who killed Nanjo was not an animal or anything of the sort. That has already been dealt with in red, right? Everything other than humans has been completely removed from consideration. Even things like robots don't work. * EVA Beatrice: Absolutely no factors other than humans participated in this game board * EVA Beatrice: Therefore, I can also say this. The one who killed Nanjo was definitely a human! A human, with their feet on the ground, held up a weapon and killed with it! Right before his eyes! However, the human may have been able to use magic. (...) ...In other words, it was me. The Golden Witch, Beatrice!! * Battler fails to come up with a counterargument, leading Beatrice to play her trump card of denying witches with the red truth. She asks Battler to cover his ears such that he does not hear her red truth, and he complies with her request. Category:Colored Text